In drywall construction, interior corners having an angle of greater than 90 degrees are more difficult to construct than ordinary 90 degree corners. Most such interior corners are presently constructed by using a compound to fill the joint between the two adjacent drywall panels forming the interior corner. Drywall tape is then bent into a V-shape and is adhered to the corner. Bending the tape in half, creating a crease lengthwise down the middle of the tape, tends to center the tape in the corner. A cement-like joint compound, typically referred to as "mud", is then applied over the tape, having a thickness tapering from about 0.10 inches at the center of the tape to as thin as possible several inches from the edges of the tape. Under the mud, the tape's outline should not be visible.
A version of this operation is easily performed by skilled workmen if the interior corner is 90 degrees. However, where the interior corner is greater than 90 degrees, the operation is more difficult, more time-consuming and the result may be less attractive. Moreover, many of the tools used in applying drywall tape to interior 90 degree corners are ineffective where the angle is other than 90 degrees.
A major problem with the current method of constructing non-right angle drywall corners is that the application tool, and mud pushed by the application tool, on a second-completed drywall panel tends to make contact with, and ruin, the finished mud on the adjacent first-completed drywall panel. Therefore, under the current system, where the angle between the adjacent drywall panels is greater than 90 degrees, application of mud to one drywall panel ruins the finish on an adjacent drywall panel.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new drywall tape and method of use that can rapidly produce a quality drywall interior corner of greater than 90 degrees.